H2O: Just Add Water X 6
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Cleo, Rikki, Jenna and Eric face their final year of high school together. When they meet Bella, another mermaid, they learn that they almost know nothing about the moon pool and Mako Island. Danger and Adventure lurks around the corner. Will they figure out the secret of Mako Island? Season 3 of H2O but with my two OC's added in. On-Hold Semi-Permanently.


H2O: Just Add Water X 6

Summary: Cleo, Rikki, Jenna and Eric face their final year of high school together. When they meet Bella, another mermaid, they learn that they almost know nothing about the moon pool and Mako Island. Danger and Adventure lurks around the corner. Will they figure out the secret of Mako Island? Season 3 of H2O but with my two OC's added in.

Author's Note: Follow/favorite if you like and send me some reviews. It helps feed the sharks.

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Location: The Beach, Time: Near the End of Summer Vacation 2009

 _Eric's POV_

I sighed happily as I walked happily with Jenna along the beach, our hands clasped tightly together. It had been two years since my father was defeated, and life had been good. There was no bad guys, no evil scientists to fight. Everything was peaceful. I was still talking to Charlotte, my half-sister, and we hung out occasionally. After the whole fifty year moon incident, the girls and I slowly welcomed her back into our lives.

My mother was even gracious enough to return her tail using the trident which afterwords was locked away in a specially made cavern for it. Meanwhile earlier in the summer, Emma went to go travel around the world with her family. The Gilbert's were gracious enough to allow me to stay behind so I could hang out with my birth mom. Over the past year, several things had happened. The JuiceNet closed down, the girls learned to resist the full moon, and Lewis and I expanded my mother's house on Mako.

As I walked down the beach with Jenna, we met up with Cleo and Rikki just as some surfers yelled at a blond-haired girl walking towards us.

"Come over here! Hey, babe! Come over here!"

Another boy called out.

"Scared of the water, are you?"

The girl kept on walking before one of the boys yelled...

"Snob!"

Cleo, and Rikki got a devilish look in their eyes, and Rikki stretched out her hand as the water around the boy began to boil. Cleo then flipped him off his surfboard and into the water.

Rikki smiled at us.

"Don't you just love summer holidays?"

I laughed and the four of us continued to walk on, passing the blond-haired girl. A few minutes later we were laying in the sand, tanning and relaxing.

I sighed.

"Gorgeous isn't it?"

"Not for much longer," grumbled Rikki.

Cleo rolled over and sat up.

"Hey, hey, hey. You relax. School is at least two weeks away."

Rikki shook her head.

"No..it's not that."

Jenna sat up and looked over at her sister.

"Emma? You should be happy for her."

I nodded.

"Yeah, not everyone gets to see the world with their parents."

Rikki sighed.

"I know, but why did she have to leave? It's our last year of school. Who's gonna hassle us into doing our homework now?"

Cleo smiled.

"We miss her too."

Jenna and I nodded.

Just then Rikki's cell phone went off.

Cleo looked over at Rikki as she pulled out her phone.

"Oh, where is she now? Paris?"

Rikki shook her head.

"No, it's Zane. I've hardly heard from him for three weeks and suddenly he's got a surprise for me."

I laughed.

"A make-up present, eh?"

"Oh, lucky me," Rikki replied.

Cleo stood up.

"Oh, I should be getting back to Lewis. He'll be wondering where I got to."

Rikki nodded.

"Yeah. Jenna, you coming?"

I sat up.

"Actually Jenna and I were thinking of swimming out to Mako to see my mom. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright. Be careful out there, you two."

Jenna hugged her sister tightly.

"I will, sis. See you in awhile."

Jenna took my hand and we headed over to the secret swimming spot to head out to Mako. Soon, we arrived at Mako and swam into the moon pool. My mom was there, sitting by the pool reading a magazine.

"Reading a human magazine, mom? You've taken to being on land quickly."

My mom laughed and sat up.

"I've been getting into more human things lately..well..because..I..."

"You..what?"

"I've...fallen in love...again.."

I blinked.

"You're joking?"

"No..I'm not..His name is Benjamin. Our fourth date is tonight."

"During the full moon? Mom..isn't that a bit risky?"

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be fine. And I even got a cell phone so he could call me."

Just then her cell phone rang, and she checked it.

"It's him."

She answered it.

"Hey, Benjamin. What's up? A new place called Rikki's? Sure..works for me. I'll see you tonight."

My mom smiled as she hung up the call.

"I got to go get ready. See you in a bit."

I spoke up.

"Mom..are you...gonna..tell him?"

"That I'm mermaid? I...I don't know yet, sweetheart. Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

She headed into the secret tunnel to her house, and Jenna and I swam out, not seeing a ripple of magic go around the pool as we left.

Location: Rikki's Cafe, Time: Just After Moon Rise

A couple hours later we arrived at the former JuiceNet which had been turned into Rikki's Cafe which was co-operated by Zane and Rikki. We saw Cleo talking frantically with Lewis.

"What's going on?"

"I was attacked," replied Cleo. "By water."

I raised an eyebrow.

"But..we're supposed to control it. Not the other way around."

Cleo shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm worried."

Lewis wrapped his arm around her.

"There's nothing to be worried about. We know everything about mermaid magic."

Cleo sighed.

"I suppose. Come on. Let's go inside."

We headed inside only to find Nate singing really horribly. After the song had ended, the drummer got up and left. The bass player and guitar player quickly followed. Then Nate said he couldn't play without a drummer, and said he would sing acapella, and that sound even worse.

Just then I noticed the blond-haired girl from the beach go up to the stage. I was confused. Was she gonna sing? Rikki turned to us.

"Now all we need is a drummer, guitar player and bass player."

Cleo turned to Lewis.

"Lewis, used to be good. Really good."

Lewis shrugged.

"Um, yeah..when I was ten."

Rikki smiled.

"Great, you and Nate will get along just fine then. Now a guitar player, and a bass player. Jenna, you played bass, right?"

Jenna sighed.

"Yeah..when I was in band back when I was twelve. But that was like a tuba or something. I don't know if I can do it. At least not by myself.."

She turned to look at me.

I blushed.

"But..I don't play bass..I play guitar."

Rikki smiled.

"Then we're good. Get up there."

I gulped and picked up the guitar while Jenna picked up the bass. The blond-haired girl went to the mike.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I would like to dedicated tonight's gig to the girl that I hear is the inspiration for this place, Rikki!"

The crowd clapped and Bella began to sing, and I began to play.

(Listen to Indiana Evan's "Who Am I?" and "Now or Never" to hear the songs that Bella sings in the episode.)

After the song was over, the crowd clapped and cheered, and as we did another, the sound of a glass hitting the floor and shattering was heard, and Jenna and I saw Cleo pulled Rikki outside.

Once that song was over, me and Jenna went outside to Rikki and Cleo.

"What's going on?"

But before Cleo could respond the blond-haired girl stepped outside.

"Is everything alright out here?"

"Shouldn't you be singing," asked Rikki.

"I thought I should check that you're okay."

"Why wouldn't we be okay?"

Cleo turned to the blond-haired girl.

"Can you please leave us alone for a few minutes, Bella?"

 _"Ah so that's her name,"_ I thought.

Bella shook her head.

"No, there's..there's something I need to ask you."

"Well, whatever it is," replied Cleo. "It can wait."

Bella stared at us.

"There's..there's something going on here, isn't there? Something magical."

Rikki shook her head.

"That's ridiculous. There is no such thing as magic."

Just as she said that a tentacle of water grabbed her and pulled her into the water. We were shocked. Rikki surfaced and began screaming for help. Cleo, Jenna and I ran onto the dock just as Rikki's tail bobbed to the surface and Bella came over to the dock. A look of shock was her face. Then Rikki was tugged under the surface and vanished. Ignoring the fact that Bella had seen Rikki's tail, Cleo, Jenna and I dove into the water, our tails quickly forming behind us. We heard another splash behind us, and there was Bella, swimming towards us, an orange tail replacing her legs.

The four of us flicked our tails and raced after Rikki and the tentacle. Soon, we arrived at Mako Island and began to fight the tentacle. Bella stretched out her hand, and the tentacle solidified itself, almost like gelatin. Then Cleo stretched out her hand and the tentacle shattered, freeing Rikki. She quickly swam to the surface, and we surfaced as well.

Jenna tackled her sister as best as she could.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..sorta. What was that?"

Cleo spoke up.

"It's gone now."

"Where?"

The four of us turned to Bella, and stared at her with curiosity.

Rikki gasped in surprise.

"Nice tail."

Bella smiled.

"Likewise."

Just then, we heard a groan. A blond-haired boy was laying along side the pool, unconscious.

"Let's go," said Rikki.

Cleo shook her head.

"No. He could be injured."

"What if he sees us?"

"We can't just leave him," replied Bella.

Rikki sighed.

"Oh..I got a really bad feeling about this."

She swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out, drying her tail with her powers. Soon, we climbed out of the pool and had our tails dried as well.

Once that was down, Rikki gently tapped the boy's shoulder with her foot.

"Oi. Sleeping Beauty."

Suddenly, he sat up and gasped in shock.

I raised my hands.

"Whoa. It's okay."

As the boy sat up, Rikki spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came in here diving..but it's different."

He began to walk around the pool.

"The wall...the wall was one big waterfall..and lightning or..something was coming off of it...right here..I swear. Something came for me from the pool. Water...it...it attacked me."

This was shocking to us. He had seen the same thing we did.

Rikki spoke up.

"You must have slipped and hit your head."

"No..it wasn't a dream," he replied. "It was like it was alive. Magic or something.."

Bella sighed.

"You should go, see a doctor."

The boy sighed and nodded, and grabbed his diving gear before he turned to us.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"The sooner you get check out the better," replied Cleo.

The boy sighed and went to the pool edge, but Bella stopped him.

"Are you sure your going to be alright getting back?"

He turned around the face her and nodded.

"My name's Will."

Bella smiled, lightly blushing.

"Bella."

Will smiled and dived into the pool, swimming out through the underwater tunnel.

Location: Rikki's Cafe, Time: Next Morning

Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, Jenna, my mom and I sat at a table with Bella, listening to her story.

"You've been a mermaid since you were nine," asked Lewis.

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, we were living in Ireland at the time. And my parents were working and so I took off to the coast. And I found this seas cave in the cliffs and went into a pool..and..."

She stretched out hand over a glass of water and solidified it. Lewis gasped.

"Wow."

He picked up the glass and tipped it upside down, the semi-solid water sliding out onto the table, and Lewis began to play with it.

Rikki spoke up.

"So..wait..when my bike still had training wheels, you had a tail."

Bella nodded.

"Well, yeah. When did you guys change?"

Rikki was taken aback by her question and began to fib.

"Oh, ages. We've been doing this for ages."

I coughed gently.

"Sixteen actually. Though I've been a merman my whole life. Never knew it till then. My mom's a pureblood mermaid. She can train you further with your powers if you'd like?"

My mom smiled.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Mrs.."

"Just call me Shona."

Bella nodded.

"Okay."

Just then Lewis looked over at Bella, and pointed at the semi-solid water which had returned to normal.

"Do that again."

Rikki groaned.

"Cool it. Lewis. We got bigger fish to fry."

"So what happened to you guys out there?"

Cleo sighed.

"Forget everything we thought we knew. We know nothing about Mako. Nothing."

"Why? What's changed?"

"The full moon sent water to attack us."

Lewis sighed.

"I don't get it."

Rikki nodded.

"Neither do I, but we got to figure out why before he does."

She pointed at Will who was walking up the ramp from the dock nearby.

"Will," asked Bella.

Rikki nodded.

"He was there. He saw whatever it was. And that means trouble for all of us."

Bella was confused.

"Um, all of us?"

I smiled.

"You're one of us now, Bella."

Rikki sighed.

"Well we haven't really discussed it..."

Cleo, Jenna, my mom and I gave Rikki a look.

Rikki nodded.

"Though we'd like it. I mean..if you want to."

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in."

The six of us smiled at each other, but we couldn't help wonder what had happened during the full moon, and could it happen again. Only time would tell.

* * *

And that's chapter one of **"H2O: Just Add Water X 6"** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Until Next Time!


End file.
